The operation of an autonomous vehicle may, at a certain stage of its technological development, be restricted to specific traffic environments. One such restriction may for instance be that autonomous operation of the vehicle only is allowed provided that the current road on which the autonomous vehicle is driving does not permit oncoming traffic. The information whether a road and/or a road section allows driving in both or only in one direction may for instance be encoded in a digital map and/or in digital map data. To fulfill safety requirements during autonomous operation, the autonomous vehicle may need to verify that information in the digital map and/or digital map data indicating that only equally directed traffic is allowed along a road section, still reflects the actual road conditions. An obvious approach for the autonomous vehicle would be to track the trajectories of surrounding vehicles during autonomous operation and hand over to the vehicle driver if it is detected that one or more vehicles are heading in an oncoming direction. A drawback with this approach is, however, that a violation of the safety criterion cannot be prevented, in that the detection is dependent upon the actual occurrence of the violation.